A Miracle and A Wish
by Skyflame
Summary: AN fic - Serena is having a hard time trying to deal with some things from the past and finds something that will change her life forever


A Miracle and A Wish  
By Skyflame  
{skyflame_@hotmail.com}  
  
Disclaimer : I did eat the cookies and the ice-cream and several other things   
But in all my eating I didn't quite gain enough money to buy the rights to   
Sailor Moon and so I guess that means that they are not mine.   
Bummer, I hate when that happens.   
But I do own Sabrina and Nicole and I wish that I owned Endy-sama. ;)  
  
Authors Notes :   
I have decided that this was a mess and so have decided to revise it.   
I wrote this a few years ago and it has been on Fanfic.net for a while,   
but have only just got around to submitting here.  
  
Please read and review. All constructive critisim accepted.   
Happy reading.  
Hasta Minna  
  
~*Sky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't care what happened to me anymore in that past few years,   
everything had seemed to go from bad to worse. I had been 17 had great   
friends and the most perfect and wonderful boyfriend in the world, I   
mean my friends still cared about me sure, but we weren't that close   
after I disappeared.   
  
They had gone off to live their own lives and I had lost the most important   
things in my life, none of this would have happened if he hadn't decided to   
dump me for that other girl. I'm not a fool though I know she is beautiful   
and totally perfect for him and that is why he had chosen her. I just hope   
that he is happy.   
  
That was almost 5 years ago now, he hadn't even known I was pregnant,   
but I don't regret not telling him especially now, my babies were taken   
from me as soon as they were born. I was destroyed, I had wanted to keep   
the only part of him I had, my twin angels, but no-one cared what I   
wanted no matter how much I screamed that they be returned to me.   
  
I had no idea what happened to them and I barely saw but I knew they were   
both girls, one as blonde as sunshine, the other with hair dark as night,   
Complete opposites. I ended up in the hospital a lot longer than usual as   
I got severely sick and also had a breakdown, but who wouldn't after having   
everything they loved ripped away from them.   
  
The 22-year-old blonde continued to walk through the cold towards her   
favourite childhood hangout, The Crown, lost in thought when she heard   
giggling from the road just ahead of her outside the arcade she realised   
as she looked up. Two little girls who couldn't have been much more than 4   
years old were playing happily in the snow in the middle of the deserted   
road and laughing happily as they frolicked.   
  
The two were so different and yet the same,   
one with dark hair, the other with light and as she watched them she knew   
who they were even though she had no idea how they got here. It had to be   
some sort of miracle. She crouched down and sat on the curb watching her   
angel's play, while her loose golden hair surrounded her.   
  
They were amazing and looked perfectly happy, she only wished that she could   
have had them with her, but she knew it was wrong to take them away from the   
people who had become their parents. At this thought she lifted her head   
to look around for them and saw a truck coming.   
  
With only the thought of saving her children on her mind she ran into the   
street grabbed the children and kept on running until she fell heavily on   
her side on the sidewalk opposite the arcade as the girls fell safely on   
top of her, just as the truck drove right through where they had been   
playing only seconds before and blasted its horn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was interrupted from my discussion with my best friend by a truck   
blasting its horn outside. "Can't they learn to control themselves with   
those horns." I almost barked. I had brought my twin daughters down here   
because they wanted to visit 'Uncle Andy' which I thought was perfectly   
reasonable especially since it gave me a chance to catch up with my friend.   
  
It is kind of strange how I ended up with twin daughters considering I am   
single. I had never got over my first love even though I had no idea why   
she left or where she was now. I only wish I could have a second chance,   
that is if she would be willing to accept the girls that had given me so   
much joy.   
  
It was strange really, I hadn't been back to the orphanage I had   
grown up in since I left at age 16, but 4 years ago I somehow found myself   
there and had no reason why, until I saw them. Two little girls had been   
brought in a few days ago and were still only newborns, I'm not sure what   
it was about them but I was captivated. I couldn't stand for these two tiny   
angels to suffer the same fate I had and so set about adopting them.   
  
The older of the two who had hair as black as night and eyes that reminded me   
of Sere's I named Nicole and the younger who had hair the colour of sunshine   
and eyes that also matched mine I named Sabrina.   
  
My girls gave me so much hope and life and in many ways were a lot like me,   
which reminded me that I had to finish getting ready for Christmas which was   
only a week away. I had worked my best to give my daughters everything I hadn't   
had as a child, but the one thing I hadn't been able to give them was a mother.   
  
As I stopped reminiscing which had felt like forever, when it was actually   
only a couple of seconds, I looked around and began to panic when I couldn't   
see twin mischief makers anywhere.   
  
"Andrew, have you see Nicole and Sabrina?" he   
looked at me and said "I think I heard them say they were going outside to   
play." My eyes quickly scanned the sidewalk outside and I didn't see them   
and as fear rose in my throat I bolted out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignoring the pain in my side I sat up quickly and began to check the precious   
beings in front of me for any injuries but they were grinning back at me.   
"Are you girls all right?" I heard myself asking before they answered in   
unison with a yes then the girl who had Dare's hair and what I could now see   
were my eyes continued.   
"Thank you for saving us. I'm Nicole and this is my   
twin sister Sabrina. Our daddy would have been really sad if anything had   
happened to us, he will want to meet you. You are really nice, what's your   
name?" Serena couldn't help but giggle, this one certainly had her personality.   
  
"Well it is very nice to meet you both, my name is Serena and I am very glad I   
could save two beautiful young ladies like you. Where are your Mommy and Daddy   
by the way?" Sabrina then spoke up quietly "Daddy is over there talking to   
Uncle Andy and we are going to be in big trouble for playing outside" in what   
Serena recalled was the same manner her father would use. She then looked down   
at her feet "We don't have a Mommy. Would you be ours?" she asked with hope in   
her voice. Nicole grabbed her sister's hand and chimed in "Yeah you can be our   
mommy. You are really pretty and nice and we really like you."   
  
Serena felt her heart breaking for her daughters who had no mother. She wished   
so much that she could tell them, especially when she looked into their   
pleading eyes, but she knew she couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak when   
she heard a male voice frantically calling the girl's names. Surpassingly   
Sabrina yelled out "Daddy we are over here" and to think I thought she was the   
quiet one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nicole" "Sabrina" I yelled terrified of what had happened to them when all of   
a sudden I heard Sabrina call out. I turned towards where my daughter had   
called from and saw my girl's fine and standing talking to a blonde goddess   
who was crouched between them.   
  
I had never seen anyone as beautiful as this woman, not even Serena could quite   
measure up to her, she stole my breath away. I quickly crossed the road and   
picked up Nicole as she jumped at me.   
"Hi Daddy, this is the lady that saved us. Isn't she pretty?" "Nicky!" I heard   
Sabrina hiss loudly. I raised my eyebrow "Saved you?" they both looked guilty   
and as usual Sabrina's conscience got the better of her.   
  
"I'm really sorry Daddy I know that we shouldn't have run off or played on the   
road. Are we in really big trouble?" she looked totally miserable while a   
matching expression showed on her twins face.   
"Yes I do believe you are," I said to them before looking towards the goddess   
"Perhaps you can explain to me what happened and clear up this mess."   
  
She still hadn't looked at me but answered "I only got them out of the street   
before the truck hit them, it wasn't a major thing" she was stroking my baby's   
hair away from her face lovingly and I only just managed to catch sight of the   
single tear that rolled down her cheek as she did so.   
  
I put Nicole down and said, "It appears I owe you more thanks than I can express.   
My angels mean everything to me and I don't know what I would do if anything   
happened to them. You have to let me try and repay you somehow, I'm Darien by   
the Way" she finally turned to look at me with her sky blue eyes and gasped   
before whispering "I know who you are."   
  
I was confused, how did she know who I was. I'm certain I would recall meeting her.   
"Daddy this is Serena, she is really nice. Can she be our Mommy?" Nicole   
blurted out innocently as she raced over to her hero. I couldn't believe it,   
this couldn't be my Serena, she had disappeared years ago. I choked "Serena?"   
  
She looked at me sadly and spoke softly "Yes Darien, its me. How are you?"   
Anger entered my voice "How am I? How do you think I am? You left me and didn't   
even tell me why. You were gone 5 years and everyday I wondered why. I thought   
you loved me"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I heard the pain in his voice and fought to keep back the tears "You had found   
someone else and I didn't want to mess that up. Besides I had to go ..........   
I was pregnant" I answered finishing on a whisper. He looked shocked although I   
wasn't sure what at. "She was only a friend I was showing around town, you were   
the only one I wanted. And why didn't you tell me before you left, or after.   
But there was no note, NOTHING!"   
  
I couldn't contain them anymore and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks.   
"Daddy stop making Serena cry" Sabrina yelled as both girls hugged me. Suddenly   
I screamed in pain making both girls leap away as I clutched at my side and   
fell from my crouching position to the ground. I could hear the girls crying   
quietly and heard Darien softly calling my name, he picked me up apologising in   
case he was hurting me and called his daughters to come with him as he carried   
me across to the arcade.   
  
"Who have you got there Dare?" I heard someone ask before I heard as well as   
felt Darien's reply as his chest rumbled which would have been a pleasant   
feeling if I wasn't in a lot of pain right now.   
"I'll explain later, but is it OK if I use the back room? Oh and can you please   
watch the girls for a little while for me?" Whoever it was must have nodded   
because the next thing I knew Dare was thanking him and I was being placed on a   
soft couch in the staff room.   
  
Before I knew it he was looking at me with worry in his eyes, maybe he does   
still care. "Sere are you all right. Wait that was a stupid question of course y  
ou aren't, you are hurt. What I mean is why ....... No that's not right.."   
  
I put a finger to his lips to stop his rambling and said "I'm OK, just a little   
pain in my side from where I fell. Nothing to worry about" trying to assure him,   
but he obviously didn't think I was very believable because before I even had a   
chance to protest he had lifted my shirt and was inspecting my side. He must   
have sensed I was going to object because before I could say a word he told me   
"Don't worry Sere, I'm a doctor and I want to help"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I heard myself saying the words to reassure her while I tried my hardest not to   
appreciate how pretty her creamy skin was or how flat her stomach was. She had   
said she had been pregnant and I wondered what had happened to the baby, but I   
would ask about that soon, for now I had to inspect her wound.   
  
It wasn't anything serious just a nasty graze and some bruising that would hurt   
for a while but it angered me to think that anything had marred her perfect   
skin.   
"Well it looks a pretty blue colour but you will live. Did you get it saving   
the girls?" She just nodded and pulled her shirt back down.   
  
"I want to ask you some questions but first I have to thank you again for   
saving Nicole and Sabrina. You didn't have to but you did and even hurt   
yourself in the process." She stared deep into my eyes "I had to save them. I   
couldn't let anything happen to them ever."   
  
I was confused so decided to start my questioning. "You said you left because   
you were pregnant. Was it mine." I saw her nod so continued "Then why didn't   
you tell me and what happened .....You didn't get 'rid' of it did you" I began   
to panic, until I said it I didn't even think about that. She wouldn't really   
have refused to give our child life, would she?   
  
"How could I tell you, I thought that you were in love with someone else and I   
wasn't going to destroy that no matter how much I love you. Besides I didn't   
want you to feel any obligation or resentment towards me. As to the other thing   
how can you even think that I would do that? I would never do that."   
  
By now tears were running a steady stream down her face, I couldn't hold back I   
sat down beside her and pulled the girl I had never stopped loving in to my   
arms.   
  
"Shhhh .... Princess its OK. I'm sorry for asking that. So what happened?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I felt his arms around me ands inwardly sighed at how safe and loved I felt. It   
was going to be so hard to explain this to him but I knew I had to try.   
  
"Before I left I had seen you with that girl, anyway to start with I thought   
she was just a friend but then you were always with her. I hadn't been feeling   
well so I went to the doctor and he told me that I was pregnant so I came to   
tell you, but you were with her again and I was heartbroken.   
  
After a week of self-confinement to my room my parents found out and demanded   
to know who had done this, but I never told. I refused to do that to you. A   
couple of weeks later they sent me away and I'm not sure they ever forgave me.   
I was told that I was not allowed to keep my baby even though I demanded   
otherwise the entire time. How could I give the only piece of you I had left?   
  
Anyway the day came and I gave birth to twin girls one with hair the colour of   
sunshine, the other hair as dark as night, but that was all I saw. The nurses   
took my babies away, I never even got to hold them. I screamed at them to bring   
them back and even ran despite the pain I was in to try and find them, but they   
were gone. I ended up hurting myself and got severely sick along with the   
breakdown I had so I was in hospital another 3 months.   
  
I never got to see them and have lived with that pain for 4 years. I had lost   
everything that mattered to me, you, our children, my family and on top of that   
my friends became distant."   
  
I wasn't able to control my sobbing so I clung to him and felt his arms tighten   
around me and then I felt what might have been a few stray tears fall on my   
head. He held me and looked deep into my eyes and I almost drowned in the   
sadness there.   
"I'm so sorry Sere, I had no idea. But don't worry we will find our daughters   
I promise you. No matter how long it takes I will find them." Hearing this I   
grinned, "Dare you have no idea how much that would mean to me if it was   
necessary" he looked confused.  
  
I put my hand on his cheek "You don't need to look because you already found   
them. Those beautiful angels are your daughters in every way. I had been   
watching them before the truck came because the moment I laid eyes on them I   
knew they were mine. So there is no way I could let anything happen to them.   
But I wont break up the family they have grown up in, no matter how much I want   
them with me" and with that I got up and left while he sat there in a daze.   
  
I stopped only briefly to say goodbye to Andrew and the girls before heading   
back out in to the cold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have no idea how long I sat there before Andrew came in and my daughters came   
and pounced on me. I couldn't believe it, these weren't just my adopted   
daughters, they were actually my own flesh and blood, mine and Serena's.   
  
As I looked at them I don't know how I didn't realise it, but then again I   
hadn't known Sere was pregnant so couldn't have thought that. I could hear   
Andrew calling me but it wasn't until I heard two little voices speaking   
together asking if I was OK that I came out of my trance. I pulled Nicole and   
Sabrina into a hug and reassured them before speaking to Andrew.   
  
"Do you know who that was Drew?" he shook his head "No, but she knew me. But   
there is something familiar about her" I turned to the girls "Why don't you go   
see if Aunt Rita will make you a cup of hot chocolate, while I talk with Uncle   
Andrew for a minute OK" I heard a chorus of Yay's as they bolted from the room.   
  
I looked over my best friend "It was Serena." To say that he was shocked was   
an understatement. He managed to form words finally "Your Serena. Your missing   
Serena. The girl I always thought of as a little sister."   
  
I nodded and added "and the mother of my children"   
  
"WHAT!!!"   
  
I'm sure that you must have been able to hear him scream from miles away   
because the whole room vibrated. I explained the whole story to him and he   
thought for a while before replying.   
  
"Do you know what the girls want more than anything for Christmas Dare?"   
  
"Ponies?" I answered in confusion as to where he was going with this.   
  
He shook his head "No, Darien they want a Mommy. They asked me and I quote 'Do   
you think that if we are really really good, Santa will bring us a Mommy for   
Christmas Uncle Andy?'and from the look on their faces they are desperate for   
one"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I watched my friend as he realised what I was saying   
  
"I didn't know I wasn't giving them what they needed" was how he replied, he   
really can be stupid sometimes.   
  
"You fool, you are, but little girls want a Mommy, little boys too. Remember   
how you felt. Now I just have one question, do you still love Serena?" the   
response was automatic "More than anything" he sat there for a few moments   
before he must have realised something. He looked up at me with hope in his eyes.   
  
"Drew do you think you and Rita can watch my babies for the night, there is   
something that I have to do" I nodded as he walked out of the room to tell his   
girls to behave. "Its about time" I muttered under my breath as I went to   
follow him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I gave my daughters instructions before racing home to change and find the   
object that had been sitting in my drawer for 6 years now. Finally I would put   
it to use.   
  
I made sure I looked OK and tucked the small box into my pocket before driving   
to her parent's house where I hoped to find her, stopping to pick up a bunch of   
roses on the way. I don't think I had ever felt so nervous as when I walked up   
to the door.   
  
When I knocked a young, but tall brown haired man opened the door. I felt my   
hopes drop, maybe this was her boyfriend or fiancé or something, but somehow   
through my thoughts I managed to ask if she was there and was invited in before   
he yelled up the stairs "Yo, Rena someone to see you."   
  
She looked shocked to see me but said "Hello Darien" with the voice of an angel.   
  
I'm not sure how but I managed to ask her to dinner and gave her the roses.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now I find myself sitting here in the restaurant across from the most beautiful   
woman in the world and I know I have to ask. "Serena do you still love me?"   
  
I found myself holding my breath until I heard her say quietly "I never stopped."   
  
I had to stop myself from dancing around the restaurant in happiness. A grin   
spread across my face as I reached into my pocket and got on to one knee in   
front of her. I stared into her crystalline blue eyes and spoke from my heart.   
  
"Serena from the day I met you I have never loved anyone else and never could.   
You are the angel of my life and have given me two beautiful, intelligent and   
amazing daughters and I want to share them with you. Princess will you marry me?"   
  
I watched as tears formed in her eyes before she threw herself into my arms and   
kissed me answering   
  
"Yes, a million times yes. It is all I wanted since I met you. I love you too."   
I smiled at her "Do you know what?" when she asked what I replied "You have   
made our daughters' Christmas Wish come true" before adding huskily "Mine too"   
and sweeping her in to my arms to kiss her again and never let her go.  
The End 


End file.
